fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiden
Kaiden is the main protagonist of the game Champions of Ascerth, and one of Ghostrealm Studios's mascots. Once the lone survivor of Farhorn Village's krexxon attack, he would later stop their invasion and become one of the planet's saviors, before eventually taking on the Circle of Shadows and even getting embroiled in a conflict on the continent of Buzokai. Throughout further projects, Kaiden was given more development and now acts as one of the major characters within the Ghostverse. Appearance Kaiden tends to have unkempt light brown hair, and is almost never seen without his armor on. Said armor is relatively light, which allows for greater flexibility in combat. Kaiden is also of average weight and stature, though he is on the leaner side. Kaiden's initial design had a different armor design, and a lighter skin tone. Personality Kaiden is relatively calm, rarely bursting out in anger. As someone who's rarely been outside of his hometown of Farhorn Village, he is eager to see new places and explore the world around him. Towards others, he can be relatively sociable, though when arguing about something, he will discuss his point constantly. Other times, he can be socially awkward, especially when he's in a new place. Yet, Kaiden can be prone to breaking down emotionally when immense trauma or pain occurs. Being the lone survivor of his village being burnt down has left him with mental scars that will probably never heal. He was also a bit oblivious to romance initially, but has learned to express compassion for those he cares for. While initially seeking adventure and taking on battles head-on, Kaiden now yearns for peace more than anything, likely due to the bonds he's formed with those he cares for. He has a sense of honor about him, and refuses to do anything that goes against it. He values life immensely, and as such refuses to fight anyone who isn't prepared to fight back. Generally, Kaiden is a protector of the innocent and believes that the universe is generally a rough place. Abilities In combat, Kaiden prefers the use of two melee weapons at once, preferably swords. He tends to target enemy weak points and utilize the area around him to fight. However, he can be prone to recklessness in the heat of battle, going after individual targets instead of backing off and handling different foes. That being said, Kaiden is more than capable of handling a myriad of weapons. Spears, axes, you name it. He's also relatively skilled in unarmed combat, and outside of combat Kaiden is a shrewd tactician, able to point out weak points within enemy formations. Kaiden's specific abilities/powers are listed here: History Early Life Kaiden was born in Farhorn Village to Orian Damuth, the captain of the village's guards. He was raised with combat training due to the village being ever weary of gringar attacks. Yet, as he grew up, he learned how to master his swordsmanship quite nicely, occasionally leading raids on gringar camps. Kaiden had several childhood friends, but many of them would be captured during gringar raids, thus giving him a mindset of most of his friends being temporary companions in his life. At the age of seventeen, he rose to the position of Deputy Captain, standing at his father's side as his second-in-command. Kaiden would occasionally teach new recruits combat skills as well as taking part in the defense of his village. Yet, he yearned for adventure, and a chance to leave his village. ''Champions of Ascerth By the time Kaiden was twenty-two years old, the krexxon would attack Farhorn Village during their invasion, and despite the village's guards putting up a good defense, they were no match for the superior technology of the krexxon. Kaiden was the only survivor of the village's destruction, but knew he had to find a way to stop it. He needed allies. Kaiden would set out to Xastil City, the capital of the Xastil Kingdom that controlled Farhorn Village and many other towns. After several days, he arrived in the city, looking around the city for any mercenaries who wanted adventure, but was stopped by a sorceress named Elina upon entering a bar in the city. She told Kaiden that she had seen visions of the krexxon invasion, and believed that they shared a common goal in stopping it. The two of them made a deal to work together in stopping the invasion, and would set out on an adventure, falling in love in the process. Kaiden would also recruit the rul'kor Ukoras, the grovarn Jogot, the sulkrik Orthesu, and the volant Grik to his side. Together, they'd defeat the commander of the invasion, a krexxon known as Ethros, and save their world. Yet, they also found out the truth about Ascerth: it held a zalvosh superweapon, fueled by life. This secret would be well-kept by the group for a while. Ascerth: One Year Later One year after the defeat of the krexxon, Kaiden and Elina now lived together in an apartment within Xastil City. Kaiden now worked as Xastil's emissary to a group of krexxon that chose to live in peace on Ascerth, often delivering supplies to and from the two groups. Kaiden would later go to visit Elina's father Norris, as he was hoping to propose once he got the green light from him, but Elina would enter a comotose state during the meal. He'd remain by her side even in this state of hers. Hour of Reckoning: Part 1 A few months after Elina's coma, Kaiden would find himself sparring with Ukoras, while discussing the idea of honor and being able to protect those he cared for. After the sparring session, Kaiden went to check on Elina, only to find that she was awake. The reunion was short-lived however as an explosion occured in Xastil City, with Kaiden fighting in an attempt to save the ruined city. Eventually, Kaiden would manage to push the Circle of Shadows out of Ascerth and join the Vanguard of Spirits alongside Taikari and her allies. Hour of Reckoning: Part 2 Kaiden fought in the campaign on Jalgor, and was involved in the final battle against the Soul Grazer as one of the five heroes Xanvor had seen in visions. After Jogot's funeral, he proposed to Elina, and she said yes. Ghostverse Stories Kaiden chose Grik as the best man for his wedding, and married Elina during this series. Champions of Ascerth 2 Two months after the wedding, Kaiden woke up on the shores of Buzokai with no memory of his past. He'd find himself going on an adventure alongside Tamasha, and even begin making use of Hyper Mode after finding the orb necessary. After Tobura was defeated, Kaiden would also find out about Elina being pregnant. New Powers Kaiden would eventually learn that his Hyper Mode orb was inhabited by a spirit known as Katsura, and would also begin to think about who he had become as a person. A Ranger's Duty Kaiden appears in ''A Ranger's Duty after Solotus saves him from a vengeful krexxon who seeks revenge for the war prior. As thanks, Kaiden offers the Ranger a place to stay. ''Ghostverse Adventures Kaiden appears throughout ''Ghostverse Adventures as a major character. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fantendoverse X: Time/Fantendoverse X: Space Kaiden appears in both versions of ''Fantendoverse X as a summonable unit. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil Kaiden appears as a playable character in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil. ''Super Smash Bros. GR Kaiden is slated to appear in ''Super Smash Bros. GR. ''Ghostrealm Heroes Kaiden is playable in ''Ghostrealm Heroes. He acts as the game's "balanced" character essentially. ''Roulette Rush Kaiden appears as one of several playable characters in ''Roulette Rush. ''Zonal Fever Kaiden appears as an assist in ''Zonal Fever, using attacks that involve characters from his debut game. ''Stampede Breakfast 3: Brunch Time! Kaiden is one of several playable characters in ''Stampede Breakfast 3: Brunch Time!, acting as a fast middleweight with good spacing, but poor KO power and recovery. ''THE DISINTEGRATORS Kaiden appears as a guest fighter in ''THE DISINTEGRATORS, due to the friendship his creator possesses with the game's creator, . His card generally serves as a late-game sweeper. Relationships with other characters Please leave a header below with your character's name if you want to see Kaiden's thoughts on them! Elina When Kaiden first met Elina, he was skeptical of trusting her, believing that she was merely an ally of convenience. Over time however, the two of them would grow close and eventually become a couple. Kaiden's love for Elina can be owed to his admiration of her willingness to get things done, as well as her general optimism. Taikari Kaiden views Taikari as a vital ally on the battlefield, respecting her dedication and tactics. However, he doesn't exactly like her mercenary attitude, but understands why she thinks that way. Felton and Trent Kaiden gets along well with Felton and Trent, seeing them as a fun duo and often talking to them. He's impressed by how they can still fight the kinds of opponents he can despite being birds. Tamasha Kaiden sees Tamasha as a great friend, having gotten to know her during the incident on Buzokai. He admires her dedication to her craft. Solotus Solotus and Kaiden are quite close, with the two almost seeming like brothers in some aspects. Solotus saved his life in the past, and the two of them fight well together. Tobura Kaiden despises Tobura immensely, and the two of them are more or less mortal enemies. He doesn't stand for her goals, and especially hates her after she wiped his memory for a brief moment of time. Silver Zin Kaiden has nothing but respect for Silver, especially admiring his "Moral Code" due to how he shares similar values. He can also relate to how Silver has had leadership positions thrust upon him, and holds him in extremely high regard for how he stood up against Mallory. However, Kaiden can be a bit frightened by the true extent of Silver's power, and is weary not to get on his bad side for fear of seeing it. Fera Kaiden actually sees Fera as someone he relates to immensely, as they've both been fighters all their lives, and has a grudging respect for the Terran. He views her as someone he'd love to fight alongside, and can also relate to her fear of losing those she cares about. Kaiden can also relate to Fera's stubborn personality quite a bit, seeing as how he's a bit stubborn himself. Umbra Shader Kaiden feels pity for Umbra and how he never really knew his parents, and generally sees him as a powerful individual he'd enjoy being alongside. Yet, Kaiden is a bit fearful of the powers Umbra possesses, likely due to his own conflicts with dark magic. Meta-Form Kaiden respects Meta-Form, but is skeptical of his "Not-To-Kill Honor", believing that death is sometimes necessary for the worst of the worst. Despite that, he admires Meta-Form's heroism and sees him as a powerful individual, though he is a bit weary of his capabilities. Oshelia Kaiden admires Oshelia's growth as a person, and happy to see that she recognizes that fighting is sometimes necessary. He also admires her desire for world peace. Mynis Kaiden can see through Mynis's facade, and can tell he's had stakes thrust upon him, something Kaiden can relate to all too well. That being said, Kaiden feels pity for Mynis and believes he could teach the Beorn a few things and help him with his situation. Hama Kaiden views Hama's reclusive attitude with contempt, but understands why she would act that way. That being said, he can relate to Hama being the sole surviving Draconian due to what happened to his own village, and respects her and her capabilities. Gallery Kaiden Scyther.png|Art by KaidenX.png|A redesign of Kaiden by . Kaiden.png|Kaiden's initial design by . KaidenSB3.png|Kaiden's art in Stampede Breakfast 3: Brunch Time!, by . FO_Art_Kaiden.png|Art by . KaidenArtByNano.png|Kaiden by . Silver_Kaiden_Bunea_sketch.jpg|Sketch alongside Silver Zin and Bunea, by . Petey_Piranha_-_Kaiden.jpg|Petey Piranha dressed as Kaiden's old design for Stampede Breakfast 2, by . Chibi Kaiden.png|Chibi Kaiden design by Trivia *Kaiden loves to eat, and will never turn down a meal. **As of his return from Buzokai, Kaiden's favorite food is lobster, likely due to the time he had it in skewer form on the continent. *Kaiden is ambidextrous, likely due to his preference for using two weapons at once. *Kaiden was initially inspired by Link from The Legend of Zelda, but over time began to moreso take inspiration from other characters. *Kaiden is 's first purely original character. }} Category:Males Category:Ghostrealm Characters